Who Ate The Last Cookie?
by LanternLover23
Summary: GMAD oneshot. Someone ate the last cookie and Lantern intends to find out who it was. PM me requests, there may be more chapters.
1. Who Ate The Last Cookie?

**Hi-yo! I have seen stuff like this and thought they were cool. I will possibly make more chapters for this so if you wanna be in later chapters PM me. I just chose random for the GMAD members in here. Kookiecraft, Ace Spiritwell, PhoenixWillowsRox88, Poke-Potter-Pitch1, Litwick723, GodzillaMan1000, DragonDreamer and Starwisher, BerkDragonRider. That's it for now, PM me requests! And enjoy!**

* * *

Lantern got up and yawned. She had woken up from her nap.

Yes, nap. Laugh it up. It was only noon but she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She looked at the clock. 3:30 PM. Okay then, she's slept for about a hour and a half.

She leaped out of bed and stretched, ready to go down to the GMAD kitchen and have a snack. Milk and cookies, the best combination since Macaroni and cheese. She ran out the door, putting a black and red jacket over her white dress shirts as she went. She looked down at her feet to see she had the wrong pair of shoes on. She blushed and slipped out of her slippers, pulling on her black sneakers.

She ran down some staircases and some corridors, ending up in an kitchen, one of her favorite parts of the GMAD lair. No one else was here. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and a glass. She poured some milk, her thoughts off elsewhere. Milk and cookies, cookies and milk.. it was a awesome combination but what way should she say it? Cookies _should_ come first because they're tastier but everyone else said, "Milk and cookies"! Maybe she should just stop thinking- OMIGOD!

She had accidentally spilled some because she had been off daydreaming. She cleaned up the mess and placed the glass on a table nearby. She bent over and opened the cupboard, grabbing a blue box with a picture of a couple cookies on it. The Cookie Box, as she liked to call it. She knew it had another name but Cookie Box sounded funnier.

She reached inside, knowing one would be left. The other day she'd had some and there had only been one left. So when her hand met dry air, she was perplexed.

'What?' she thought, flipping the box upside down to find only crumbs pour from the now empty container. But that was _her_ cookie! The cookie she'd been planning to eat _all day_! Someone took _her_ cookie! 3… 2…

"WHO TOOK THE LAST COOKIE?!"

Since Lantern was pretty loud in volume, almost half the castle heard it, before slowly returning back to their daily routines, slightly befuddled. After all, Lantern was new around here. They were going to have to get used to her yelling.

She stomped out from the kitchen, went down some halls and into a room, slamming the door open.

Inside were Kookie, Rider, Dream, Wish, Zilla, Litwick, 3P, and Phoenix, watching a movie. It was HTTYD 2, but Dream got up and paused it when Lantern entered. Very loudly.

"Lantern what's-"

"SOMEONE TOOK THE LAST COOKIE!"

Lantern suddenly zoomed across the room, shoving the empty box in Dream and Wish's faces.

"Did you two take it? The trouble makers are always twins! Conner and Travis! Fred and George! Did you take it? You're gonna pay!"

Dream and Wish were slightly weirded out at how fast Lantern has crossed the room, also at the fact she was almost nose-to-nose with them.

"Trouble makers? We didn't take it!" Wish said.

"We swear!" Dream added.

"Really? Then why is it empty! And you must've ganged up!"

"What does being twins have to do with anything?" Dream asked.

Wish nodded. "And how is taking a cookie even a prank!"

Lantern gave up. Everyone in the room thought she was going to leave when...

"KOOKIE!" she exclaimed, jabbing the box in his direction.

"What?" Kookie said in confusion.

"YOU stole it! You have Kookie in your name!"

"It's spelled with a 'K'! And that's beside the point! I didn't eat it! And this (: :) is a potato, not a cookie!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Aren't you supposed to be arguing with Ace about this?"

Ace had been tinkering with something but looked up when she heard her name.

"YOU STOLE IT!" Lantern accused, switching from Kookie to Ace.

"No I did-"

"Yes you did! Think about it! You're the Guardian of Joy! And joy is love! And love is cookies! And everyone loves cookies! Therefore, you get more love which is joy, you ate the last cookie!"

"That made no sense whatso-"

"Yes it did! How dare you-"

"I DIDN'T!"

Ace to Rider.

"You took it!" Lantern said, angry as ever.

"Why are you putting this on me?" Rider asked.

"I dunno but-"

"Well I haven't eaten a cookie in awhile so it wasn't me!"

Lantern huffed in frustration and threw out her arms, the cookie box sailing out an open window. There was a 'thunk' which meant it had hit someone below. They heard Night cry, "OW! Why am I even out here?" *****

Lantern looked out the window. "Sorry!"

She turned back to the group.

"Phoenix! I knew it!"

"I didn't steal it!" Phoenix said, putting her hands up in a universal sign of surrender.

Lantern spun and pointed to 3P.

"Then it was YO-"

3P grabbed her hand and calmly put it down.

"Lantern, I definitely did not eat the cookie."

Lantern slunk up behind Litwick and grabbed his shoulders.

"Then it must've been you!" Lantern exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders.

Zilla luckily pried her off before she shook the life of the him. "Zilla! You're his partner in crime! YOU TOOK IT!" Zilla growled in annoyance.

"I didn't take it. And there are over 80 people in this building, anyone could've taken it; it will take you forever to-"

"That's IT!" Lantern said, leaping up and running over to the door.

"I must interrogate as many people as possible before the scoundrel leaves!" she proclaimed like a detective, shutting the door behind her.

The residents of the room shared looks, knowing the next few days would be very.. interesting. Come to think of it, who did the eat the cookie?

Slowly but surely they settled back down to watch the movie, first Phoenix, then 3P, Litwick, then Zilla, then Rider, Kookie following, Wish and then finally Dream.

"I wonder who did take the-"

"Don't even start." said Rider, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Wish laughed as Dream turned the movie back on as Lantern roamed the GMAD castle searching for the unlucky culprit.

* * *

 **WHO THE HECK DID TAKE THE COOKIE? I WILL FIND YOU!**

 ***Gravity Falls reference!**


	2. GMAD Summer Pt 1

**I'd like to say this relates in no way to my other oneshot, "Who Ate the Last Cookie?" If you really wanna know who ate the last cookie, it was me. I sleepwalk, and I _ate in my sleep._ I don't think this is possible but surveillance cameras (when did Fury install those?) show otherwise. **

**This is an idea I got while remembering a trip to the amusement park a month ago, which rocked. Then I wondered what chaos would ensue if GMAD MEMBERS WENT TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK! WHEEEE!**

 **GMAD members included: 3P, Phoenix, Zilla, Litwick, Ace, Dream and Wish. AND ME! PM me requests and/or if you wanna be included in a oneshot and/or whole story!**

 **So, without, further ado, I present to you: GMAD SUMMER PT. 1!**

* * *

Lantern would've cackled evilly if she could've. But she couldn't give away her position. Little did seven members of the GMAD know they were about to be transported to the human world without warning! She had gotten particularly good at Dimension Travel over the last few months so this would be a piece of cake.

Or a cupcakes. An orange cupcake. With black fondant like a Jack O Lantern! Okay, enough about desserts. Back to the story!

She was hiding behind a wall, her X-ray vision **(I'm full of surprises!)** showing all of her victims- er, friends were sitting in that room making her job ten times more convenient. She stretched out her hand a super powerful blast of magic seared through her arm, through the wall and into the room, forming a spiraling green portal.

"YES!" she said out loud, giving away her position. Dream and Wish looked up from their card game, Litwick and Zilla stopped talking and Phoenix stopped teasing 3P. Ace looked up in general.

Oh, and they also noticed the humongous lime colored portal in front of them.

Then, they noticed they were starting to get sucked in. Dream's cards flew from her hand and into the portal. Wish blinked. "HA! I win!" she exclaimed.

As they were dragged from their spots in the room towards the portal Phoenix screamed, "What did you do Lantern!"

Lantern grinned and yelled back, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt or anything!

3P screamed, "You did this _on purpose?_ "

"Of course I did! As a insane human heartless once said, 'I may be crazy but I'm NOT stupid!'"

Dream gave the portal a glance and she was pulled closer. "Are you _sure_ you want me to answer that?"

"No comment." said Ace.

And with that they were pulled into another world. Litwick and Zilla seemed the most calm out of all of them, Dream, Wish, Phoenix, Ace and 3P were panicking and yelling at Lantern, who was laughing her head off like a maniac.

They all landed in the human world with a THUD. First Dream, then Wish, then Phoenix, Ace and 3P, then Litwick and Zilla and finally Lantern, who was still laughing like a nutcase. They were all stuck in one dog pile.

Dream groaned. "Of course we have to be-"

Wish tried to move. "-at the bottom!"

As soon as they all untangled themselves, chewing out Lantern began.

She put her arms up in surrender. "I just wanted to go a amusement park!"

The GMAD members took a look at their surroundings and noticed they were, in fact, in an amusement park. There were roller coasters, up and down rides, twisting and turning rides, rides that go in circles, YOU NAME IT!

As soon as they took this all in, Phoenix looked to Lantern. "Because?..."

"Because I'm a mental nutcase!" answered Lantern sarcastically.

"No comment." said Wish and Dream in unison.

Lantern gave them a glare before turning back to Phoenix.

"To have some fun, silly!"

"Don't we all have fanfics to get to?" asked Ace.

"Don't worry, no time'll have passed when we get back, okay?" Lantern tried to assure.

3P gave her a look before sighing and asking, "So, what are we gonna do?

"Second, how are we gonna get on any rides or eat food?" Zilla asked.

"What? It's not like you guys are broke." Lantern replied.

"Well, we all left our money in the dimensions you just pulled of _out of._ " said Litwick.

They realized the next second that Lantern wasn't where she had just been standing. She was already ordering cotton candy at a snack stand. The person behind the counter gave her sword a weird look. Then he fainted when he saw a lizard humanoid come up and take her away.

Lantern pulled out about $300 from her back pocket after swallowing some cotton candy. "This enough?"

Phoenix eyed it warily. "Where'd you get that?"

Lantern looked sheepish. "Found it?"

In GMAD, _'found it'_ from someone like Lantern, Wish or Dream meant, _'stole it.'_

Phoenix sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to get a real answer out to Phoenix.

"Fine." said Litwick. "But in places like these, don't you need a wristband to go on rides?"

Lantern gestured to his wrist. "Look down."

Litwick looked down to see a paper neon green wristband almost everyone else in the amusement park was wearing was on his wrist.

The other GMAD members looked down to see they had them on their wrists also.

"How-" Ace started.

Lantern leaned forward as fast as lightning so within seconds they were nose-to-nose.

"Magic." she whispered, before jumping away from her and smiling. Ace rolled her eyes, as did some of the other GMAD members.

"SO!" Lantern said loudly, getting their attention. She used her cotton candy to gesture to the park.

"Which ride do you wanna go on first?"

* * *

 **That's it for now, in Pt.2 we go on rides and eat food and even cause a little mischief in the human world! (coughDreamcoughWishcough) Which rides?**

 **Roller coaster?**

 **Ferris Wheel?**

 **Tilt a whirl?**

 **All? and if so, in what order? We definitely have to go on a roller coaster, that's pre determined. Sorry the chap's so short.**

 **In Pt. 3 and 4, we go to the beach!**

 **Lantern, out!**


	3. GMAD Summer Pt 2

**Hi. Miss me? *crickets* … Okay then… TT_TT**

 **Next part of GMAD Summer (amusement park!)! Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

"ROLLER COASTER!" Dream yelled.

"You read my mind." said Wish.

"Well, duh, we're telepathic." Dream answered, grinning.

They looked around for Lantern but she was already standing in line. **(I love doing** **that)**

Phoenix and 3P ran to the line, Ace, Dream and Wish at their heels. What can I say? Roller coasters rule.

Litwick and Zilla walked up behind them. The line moved slowly.

"Ugh.. I'm boooo-ooored!" Ace groaned.

"HURRY UP ALREADY YOU STUPID LINE!" yelled Lantern, startling even her fellow GMAD members. The line didn't move any faster but when they finally got to the front they sighed in relief.

The roller coaster had two cars, three carts each. One was red and one was blue. They would ride side by side, racing until the ride was over.

They decided to split up and race each other.

As soon as Ace heard, 'split up' she said, "What is this, Scooby Doo?"

In the end, Lantern, Dream, Wish, Litwick and Zilla agreed to go on the blue one while Ace, Phoenix and 3P raced them on the red one. For some reason Lantern seemed bent on going on the blue one. Which was weird, considering she wore red and had red hair. What was special about the blue one?

Litwick and Zilla would ride in the first seat of the second cart. Dream and Wish sat in the first seat of the front car so they were up in front. (Two seats each, four seats per cart, three carts per car.. whoof) Lantern sat solo next to some random black haired guy who was eying her sword warily, which disappeared within seconds of him seeing it. He blinked. It was gone. He must be going mad.

Lantern just grinned a full fang smile.

On the red one Phoenix and 3P sat in the first two seats of the first cart while Ace sat to someone random on the seat behind them. the left side of the second seat pair on the first cart. (this is so darn hard to explain!)

Soon the cars were side by side, riding smoothly on a flat track.

"Well this is boring," commented Wish.

"Wait for it!" Lantern exclaimed, pointing to the upcoming drop just a few turns away.

Dream eyed it. "Oh…"

They took some sharp turns and then went up and up and up, the drop closer and closer every second.

Wish turned around and asked how fast they were going to go. When Lantern answered 60 mph she and Dream went "YAY!" before turning back to the front.

Litwick and Zilla looked like they were explaining something to the guy behind them, who was staring at Zilla. They both turned their heads back to the front, leaving the guy still very confused. Lantern gave the scene one last glance before turning herself to the front and tapping Dream on the shoulder.

"You and Wish have insurance right?"

"No?"

"Oh… well then… you're screwed…"

Lantern leaned back in her seat, gripping the bar in front of her like her life depended on it. She loved roller coasters as much as the next person but she had algophobia so that worked against her. (Algophobia: fear of pain.)

After a long drop resulting in lots of screaming, laughing and arm-in-the-air.. ing, the GMAD members got off the ride laughing and/or feeling sick.

"Hey Lantern where-" started Wish.

"Are we?" finished Dream.

"Cleveland, Ohio. Cedar Point. Why?" Lantern answered, unsure.

Dream and Wish gave each other a look as if they knew something the other didn't. Suddenly they disappeared in a flash, but not before saying, "We have to go somewhere. We'll be right back."

The GMAD members gave each other confused looks. They went back on the roller coaster one more time before Ace said, "Let's go on that ride!"

The ride was something resembling a tilt a whirl except it looked like it went completely sideways.

"Count me out." said Lantern, her algophobia and ARPOV kicking in the exact same time.

"Fine." Phoenix said, shrugging. They she eye the ride. "It's looks so fun!"

"It looks terrifying." mused 3P. "But fun too. I'm in."

In the end Lantern was the only one sitting on the bench, snapping photos of her friend's terrified faces.

As her friend's walked off she pulled of her jacket, tied it around her waist and pulled up the sleeves of her white dress shirt. It was hot today. The GMAD members who had jackets had already taken theirs off.

Zilla was saying something to a 6 year old boy who seemed in awe of the lizard humanoid. After awhile Zilla and him smiled and they parted ways. Lantern cursed at herself for not turning on her LRPS. She could've heard the entire conversation!

"What ride do you wanna go on next?" asked 3P to the entire group.

"I dunno…" mused Phoenix.

"Roller coaster again!" Lantern yelled in 3P's ear.

3P rubbed her ear. "But weren't we just-"

"No, not _that_ one!" said Lantern, pointing indignantly at the small coaster they'd just been on. **(Google, "Gemini roller coaster")**

She pointed to another coaster that went straight, made a turn then went up in a upside down U shape into the air, about 500 feet tall, then straight down.

Phoenix's eyes bulged. "That's huge!"

"And tall!" 3P added.

"And the line is super loooooong!" Ace complained, pointing to the long line.

"Come on, it'll be worth it!" Lantern said gleefully, running in the ride's direction.

As they boarded their cars: "Even if the ride is only 17 seconds long." she added.

"What?" said Ace in disbelief. "We waited that long for-"

"Relax girl!" Lantern said, plopping down in her seat next to Ace. Phoenix and 3P were in front of them, Litwick and Zilla behind.

"We're going to be going at 120 mph!" Lantern announced to her fellow GMAD members, only slightly surprising them. Phoenix gave her a look.

"You got that off the internet didn't you?"

"YUP!" Lantern replied cheekily as the ride started. It inched forwards a couple feet then stopped. Nothing.

Ace sighed. "Well, that was-"

The abrupt cutoff was the sudden burst of speed put on the car. In less than a second.

"Man we're going fast!" Phoenix barely managed to yell over the whooshing wind.

"I know!" yelled 3P.

Litwick and Zilla, who were not at all phased by this, were trying to make conversation.

"Hey _whoosh shoosh whoosh_ are you _whoosh_ _any_ _whoosh whoosh wha aha whoosh whoosh_?" -Litwick

" _WHOOOSH_ What _whoosh_?" -Zilla

 _"Whoosh_ for _whoosh_ it." -Litwick

 _"Whoosh_ what?" -Zilla

 _"_ I _whoosh_ give up." -Litwick

Then the turn, then up and up.

And up and up and up. Now matter how long they went up, they didn't seem to be nearing the top.

"How much-" Ace didn't get to finish her sentence as they were at the top. "Oh…"

"Hey, look, I can see-" Phoenix didn't get to finish her sentence. They were suddenly pulled downward, their stomaches flipping upside down for the second time that day. Everything was a blur of yelling and screaming wind and speed until they reached the bottom, relief hitting them harder than the gust of air pushing at their faces.

Phoenix laughed, stumbling. She sat down a bench. "Omigod what a ride…" she looked a little green and shaken but she was grinning like a maniac.

Ace leaned against a pole. "After that I don't know if I'll ever walk again…"

 **TWO SECONDS LATER…**

Ace is jumping around, happy as ever. "Let's do that again!"

"NO WAY!" Lantern yelled, her Algophobia kicking in.

Dream and Wish suddenly popped into existence with slips of paper that looked like they had autographs on them. They stuffed them in their back pockets at the exact same time.

"What'd we miss?"

They quickly explained their ride on the terrifying coaster, Ace doing most of the positive explaining. (she IS the Guardian of Joy after all)

"Aw now we-" Dream started.

"-wanna go on it!" Wish finished.

They zapped out of thin air and were suddenly at the front of the line for the ride. You could hear them yelling stuff at the top.

After it was over they stumbled towards the direction of their fellow GMAD members.

"Never again…" Dream muttered.

"How fast was that thing going?" Wish asked no one in particular.

"120 mph." Lantern said bouncily, fully recovered from the initial shock of being alive.

Dream's eyes bulged and Wish groaned.

They went on a couple more rides before deciding to have something to eat.

"Where should we eat?" Ace mused.

"I dunno." Lantern shrugged. "When I last came I ate at this place that serves tacos, burritos, and nachos!"

"Let's go there." Phoenix agreed.

"And drinks too." Lantern added. "Let's have something to drink. Ya know, keeping liquids in your body is good for your health!"

They walked into a place that looked like an old time-y Western bar and order lots of food. Lantern used the money she… "found."

After a full meal and some weird looks from people and explaining they had to do, they left the restaurant and Lantern said immediately, her stomach full of nachos and cheese, "Let's go on some mellow rides."

Litwick raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by mellow?"

Lantern gave a grin similar to that of a fox. "You'll see. Also because I wanna embarrass you guys."

Suddenly, because of who knows what dimension travel, they were in front of the line for the… Merry Go Round?

Phoenix cheeks turned red. "What are we doing here?" She was obviously embarrassed. So were 3P, Dream, Wish and Ace, all they own shades of crimson.

Lantern grinned. "Because none of us are going on scary rides anymore for the rest of the day. And again, because I wanna embarrass you guys."

She pulled them onto the merry go round. Ace tried to jump the fence to get out but Lantern caught her by her jacket and dragged her onto the childish ride. Phoenix and 3P were able to get into a carriage, sinking down as far as possible. Litwick looked like he was just going to get it over with and Zilla, well, it was hard to tell because if he was blushing it was impossible to tell with dark green scales.

Slowly the horses went up and down, embarrassing the mighty guardians and dragon riders to no end. It didn't help Lantern was yelling gibberish about unicorns and rainbows.

When they left, Phoenix glared at Lantern but then smiled.

"You know, that's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done to me."

Lantern wiggled her eyebrows. "Really? But what about that time when-"

"Okay, the _second_ most embarrassing thing you've ever done to me."

Lantern grinned like a cheshire cat. "One more ride! Fireworks display soon! COME ON!" she grabbed Phoenix's arm and dragged her away, the GMAD members following.

"I'm going, I'm going! Now let go!" Phoenix said, prying her arm off Lantern.

Lantern smiled sheepishly and said, "Okay, but come on!"

It was started to get dark, dark enough the moon shone along with some of the stars.

They ended up at the ferris wheel, the line as long as Alaska.

"NOOOO!" Ace pretended to sob and fall to the ground.

They waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, they made it to the front of the line, seeing there was five people per cart. Dream, Wish, Phoenix, 3P and Lantern went in one while Ace, Zilla and Litwick went in the other.

As they were pulled into the air. The fireworks started. Bright pink lights lit up the sky.

Dream whistled. "Boom."

Wish grinned. "Definitely."

Phoenix gave them a look like 'What?' before turning to 3P and Lantern. "I think they're pretty." 3P said.

"Well, I think they're AMAAAAAAZIIIIING!" Lantern yelled so loud the GMAD members were sure the entire park heard her.

Litwick looked to Zilla. He gestured to Lantern who was still yelling. "Do you think she planned this? Every single aspect of the day? It certainly seems like it."

Zilla made a look like 'that's a really good question.' "Knowing that redhead she probably did."

"Well, I'm glad she did." the Guardian of Joy said, waving and cheering went a huge firework went off.

The fireworks show was over by the time the ride was and then a green portal appeared when Lantern stretched out her arm. A familiar feeling tugged at all the GMAD members and they are sucked back to the GMAD lair.

They landed again in a dog pile. Dream and Wish groaned in annoyance.

"Why are we always on the bottom?"

Each of them un tangled themselves. They thought that was the end of their crazy summer escapades when Lantern exclaimed, "And tomorrow, we're going to the beach!"

* * *

 **Well? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did because my back hurts like heck because I was bent over in a uncomfortable position the entire time I wrote this!**

 **Notes:**

 **LRPS: Long Range Perception System, which is just a big fancy name for super hearing.**

 **ARPOV: All Round Point Of View. When my body panics I can suddenly see from a 360 degree angle, like the Byukugan from _Naruto._ Usually comes on when I'm scared or during battle.**

 **These things only happened for a few seconds. When I finished this chapter I bit my tongue to see if I was** **dreaming. I wasn't. YAY! Don't forget to review! REVIEW! I love you guys (:**


	4. GMAD Summer Pt 3

**I've been wondering stuff lately. Infamous Unanswered Questions: What exactly is it about potatoes Kookiecraft likes so much? Where did Poke-Potter-Pitch.1's necklace come from? Why is a chunk of Ace Spiritwell's hair white? Is it dyed or did something else happen? Why do so many people make fanfics where they say they have 'the last Night Fury besides Toothless' when there's obviously like a bunch of other people already saying that? Why is LanternLover23 asking all these** **questions she knows she won't get the answer to?**

 **Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

Lantern woke with a start. Another dream. Stuid dreams. She looked at the clock- 5:00 AM. They were leaving now to get a head start!

She dreaded waking Dream and Wish but burst into each of their rooms, banging a gong loudly and screaming her head off. After almost being strangled by Dream and Wish, chewed out by Phoenix, pushed halfway across the room by 3P, punched by Ace, had a sword pointed at her throat by Litwick and a blast of fire breathed at her by Zilla, she deicded to never do this again.

They were soon all in the main room they usually hung out in, most groaning and wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's a brand new day!" she said annoyingly. "And don't whine. The dimension travel will wake you up."

Lantern stretched out her arm, a familiar green portal forming. Slightly willingly the GMAD members allowed themselves to be pulled into it this time, knowing their was no way to fight it.

They were spewed out onto a city street, the beach not far away. They wondered why they were a street away and not at the beach. Last time they traveled they been brought straight to their destination. Now they were slightly away from it.

"Darn it!" said Lantern. "I thought I was getting _better_ at this!" They walked down the street until they reached the beach.

As soon as Lantern stepped onto the sand she went, "Wait, guys, you don't have swim-"

She turned to see them already in swimsuits.

"-suits… okay then…" she said slowly, and was suddenly in a orange swimsuit with white Jack O Lanterns on it.

"But what about towels?…" They all pulled towels out from behind them.

"Where exactly were you keeping those?" She put a hand behind her and her hand wrapped around something soft. She blinked in confusion at the orange beach towel now in her hand.

"Uh.. as an insane human heartless once said, 'Obviously the laws of physics are on Holiday too.'"

"Okay, let's go then." Ace said to break the awkward silence that was forming. Shee stepped out onto the sand only to jump righ back onto the wood boardwalk again. "Ouch!" she cried. "Hot, hot HOT sand!"

Dream rolled her eyes. "It can't be that hot."

Wish held out a hand of warning. "I wouldn't-"

Dream took a short stride and landed in the sand two feet away. And kept walking.

"Oh right. Immune to heat." Wish made a deadpan look like 'duh'. "Speaking of, gimme a sec." She began to madly lather herself in sunblock. After a full minute and some complaining from Dream, she finished and they started to walk down the beach to find a good spot.

As they walked down the beach, Zilla got many weird looks at his scales, head and tail. Zilla's towel had a G superman logo on it, Litwick's had a picture of Wingblase on it, Phoenix had a phoenix, 3P had her golden 3 logo, Ace's had a picture of Blizzard, Dream was white with a black stripe and Wish's was black with a white stripe. Lantern's was orange with white Jack O Lantern prints like her swimsuit.

They set down at a spot about fifteen feet away from the ocean. Lantern was sizzling. No, I mean literally sizzling. Steam was rushing off her shoulders a rapid pace as if her insides were on fire.

She quickly leaped under an umbrella, muttering, "OWOWOWOWOWWW!"

Phoenix walked over along with 3P and asked, "What exactly are you-"

"I'm still 1/4 vampire Einstein!" Lantern snapped, wrapping her arms around herself and she sat down with her legs tucked up against her chest. The steam steadied and disappeared until she was back to normal.

3P raised an eyebrow. "But yesterday at the amusement park you were fine."

"I was wearing lots of clothes then. I also had this." Lantern pulled out a bottle of something that looked like sunblock.

" _CrownTown Style- Super Mega Ultra Powerful Sunblock._ " read Phoenix.

"CrownTown?" asked 3P.

"Weird place. Everyone's wearing a golden crown and the houses and streets are made to look like shiny gold."

"Uh…"

"Strage pocket dimension. Blinding. Only place that makes something strong enough. Almost as bad as the Plane Of Mirrors!"

"I-"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Lantern announced, getting up. She'd put about the exact same amount Wish had put on, maybe more. It was hard to tell.

"Gotta apply after we go in the water." she said, shaking the bottle before putting it away. "Okay, race ya!" she yelled, zipping down the beach to water like she was on fire again.

Phoenix and 3P dashed after her. Wish, Dream, Ace, Zilla and Litwick were already in the water. Litwick had already gone in the water. His hair was slowly changing to a light yellow color. Lantern opened her mouth to ask what that was about, but Ace beat her to it. "My hair turns blond when it's wet." Litwick said simply.

Lantern shrugged. She walked out onto the water, which waves were high and dangerous looking. And cold, very very cold. She went forward a bit but a huge wave smacked straight back to the shore. The other GMAD members hadn't been pushed back half as far. What?

She got back up and leaped into the water again. "Stupid-" SPLASH! "-HOLLOW!-" SPLASH! "BONES!" SMACK! She swam back in after being pushed to the sand again, and Dream gave her a weird look.

"Hollow bones?"

"Yeah, my bones are thinner and more hollow than a birds. How else do you think I can lift into the air to change into a demon?"

"We've never seen you change into a demon before." Wish pointed out.

Lantern made a thinking face. "I guess you haven't."

Then she cocked her head to one side as she stood up. "Well, my best is a Fire Demon, but I in the water so that won't work for another couple hours. I could change into a Water Demon because of the ocean but then-" She halted whatever she was about to say. "-bad things. Bad things will happen."

There was a awkward pause. Lantern noticed the tension so she splashed some water on Zilla. Zilla didn't looked like it bothered him. Using his Super Breath he shot back a wave that almost knocked her back toe beach, maybe even farther. But instead she disappeared underwater for a couple moments. Some of the GMAD members feared she was actually gone or something when her head popped up from the ocean.

She shook her head violently like a dog trying to get water off his fur. "Water is obviously not my domain."

"No kidding." said Phoenix, rolling her eyes.

"Let's get something to eat." 3P suggested, and they headed out of the water. Lantern seemed more than eager to leave the sea. She absolutely hated water but she could tolerate it to the point where it was fun to hang around in it. Like broccoli or something.

As they walked back to their spot Litwick's hair slowly faded back to black.

"SO!" Lantern said, clasping her hands together. "WhereYa wanna eat?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait and sorry if it was short. Next chapter will come as soon as possible! Review please! And please don't stop reading this story- I am never putting it on Hiatus!**

 **NOTE: I AM PUTTING IT IN CAPS SO YOU ARE FORCED TO NOTICE IT!**

 **I MAY ALSO PUT IN A GMAD SUMMER PART 5 AND 6 WHERE WE GO TO A BASEBALL GAME! A PART 7 AND 8 IS A MYSTERY, ANY OTHER SUMMER ACTIVITIES BESIDES BEACH, AMUSEMENT PARK AND BASEBALL GAME?**


	5. GMAD Summer Pt 4

**HI! Here's GMAD summer Part 4! Our current location is the New Jeresey Boardwalk. On with the chapter!**

* * *

They walked down the boardwalk no longer in their swimsuits. The fact they had to stop every five minutes to explain why there was a lizard humanoid with them on the boardwalk didn't help either. But all the same it was fun, talking and laughing like normal people, not like they were guardian, sorcerers and dragon riders with huge responsibilities.

They stopped at a McDonalds with a outside floor overlooking the beach, ocean and boardwalk.

They sat down a table they all fit at. From left to right the order was: Litwick, Zilla, Lantern, Phoenix, 3P, Ace, Dream, Wish.

Everyone ordered different things; Lantern wasn't exactly paying attention but Zilla got a big mac, Phoenix got a medium chicken nuggets meal and a large mango smoothie, etc. She ended up staring into space while everyone else was ordering.

Everyone in the room was staring at Zilla when something occured to Lantern. She snapped her fingers and suddenly Zilla looked like a normal human 24 year old. Everyone stopped staring and went back to their food. (ILLUSION SPELL)

Now everyone at the table was staring at Lantern.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Phoenix.

"Forgot." Lantern shrugged and everyone at the table anime fell over.

After they finished, Lantern stood up. "It's on me."

She patted her pockets. "On second thought, Litwick- you got any money on you?" So, unfortunately, after some arguing, it was on all of them combined.

They walked down the boardwalk again after leaving the resturaunt.

Suddenly, for some reason they noticed a young teenage girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes staring down a iPad typing into a doc.

"And suddenly, Lantern walked into a street lamp!" the girl said to herself. Lanter seemed to get nervous.

"Keep walking, keep walking." she muttered under her breath. But the girl looked up and noticed them. She seemed to see right through Zilla's illusion. She stared at all of them, her mouth dropping open.

"Come on! Come on! She- can't- know- we're- here!" Lantern said, grabbing the GMAD members by their arms and ushering them between a couple buildings.

Litwick regained his balance. "Who was that?"

"And why are you so afraid of her?" added Dream.

"She's another me." answered Lantern simply, peering around the corner to see the girl, still slack jawed, being brought away by someone (probably her mom) and turning off the iPad and putting it away.

They slowly came out from their hiding place, and Lantern was suddenly back to normal again.

And suddenly, Lantern walked into a street lamp.

She rubbed her nose irritatedly. This was weird that other girl wrote down that would happen and voila- it did.

"You bleeding?" asked Phoenix walking up to Lantern.

"Nope." answered Lantern.

After yet more walking they came upon a miniature golf course, and Lantern dragged them all over to it.

"Miniature golf?" asked Litwick.

"Yurp!" answered Lantern cheerily, dragging them all over so they each could get a golf ball. Litwick got a white one, Lantern got a orange one, Phoenix picked a yellow one, 3P chose a purple one, Ace got a blue one, Dream chose a white one and Wish and Zilla chose a green one.

They each got clubs according to their height, and went to the first hole.

As they went from hole to hole it got harder (Phoenix may have yelled some curse words in Dutch) and even more irritating (Lantern was just about ready to turn into a fire demon).

Finally, at the last hole, it was Zilla's turn and he tried once. Then twice. Then thrice.

Fifteen tries later, he got it and everyone cheered and he had the most relieved look on their face anyone had ever seen. When he let go of the club it was bent because of his super strength. Things got awkward when they gave it back to the people at the desk.

Lantern opened up a portal and they went back to the GMAD lair, all landing in Lantern's room. They one by one went back to their rooms. Finally Wish and Dream left. Right before that, however, Dream said if Lantern ever tried to wake her up with a gong again she would strangle her. Lantern gulped and Wish gave her sister a look before leading her little sis away.

Lantern looked to her gong. She left her room, borrowed a large hammer from Kookiecraft and smashed it to pieces yelling, "NO! BAD! NEVER AGAIN! BAD!"

She threw the pieces out the window. She decided to give back the hammer to Kookie tommorrow.

* * *

 **Phew. Finally. And summer's almost over for me, WAAAH! TT_TT Hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Streak and the Hammer

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in a long time- I was seeing family IRL. And dang my aunt's house is creepy. (I swear I saw a doll move! It was not my imagination!) Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue.**

* * *

Weeks later after GMAD summer, Lantern was walking around her room with nothing to do when she remembered something. She hadn't returned that hammer to Kookiecraft. She'd complete forgotten! She also had forgot where she put it. Dang it she was in so much trouble.

She began to turn her room upside down looking for it but it was nowhere to be found. Oh dang it oh dang it oh DANG IT!

In a state of panic she left her room knocking stuff over as she went. She was about to yell in frustration when a portal opened up in front of her. A familiar wind demon emerged, making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you Streak?" she asked, irritated. The wind demon smiled a pointy smile before reaching behind his back.

"Nothing much, just found something you might be looking for." he drawled casually, pulling out a familiar hammer. It looked like...

"Oh shiz." said Lantern. It was Kookiecraft's. Dang it again.

She stepped forward, slowly reaching for her sword. "I'd give that back if I was you."

"I'd rather not." taunted Streak before jumping backwards into a portal.

"Oh no you don't-" Lantern answered before jumping in after him, the portal shutting behind her.

She stumbled before regaining her balance in a familiar looking dimension.

CrownTown! Shiny metal buildings and houses, no nature of any kind, everyone was made of metal like live statues and everyone wore a golden crown. One of the weirdest places she'd ever been to.

She ran through the streets, getting some weird looks from pedestrians. Suddenly a huge, bulky metal man wearing a large crown blocked her path.

"Excuse me-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? You don't have a crown!"

"I-"

He grabbed a large golden crown much too big for her and stuffed on her head, causing a bunch of dark red hair to get in her eyes.

"Okay then sir. I'll be on my wa-"

"But you're not metal miss! You must nor have gone through the MetalOnIzer yet!" with that a couple of skinny metal men came up from behind him and grabbed each of Lantern's arms.

"What? Let go!" she cried, but resistence was futile, as some would say.

The MetalOnIzer was a huge machine. A building with a opening and a moving platform like in factories.

White scaled metal men went in on one side and golden ones came out of the other side, crowns behind shoved onto their heads.

She was then thrown on the platform. She turned to a couple white metal men.

"Do any of you know how this works?" she questioned hastily.

"Nope." they all chorused at the same time.

"Is it painful?..."

But she was cut off by sudden darkness. She was inside the machine. She couldn't see a hand in front on her face. She felt some prodding, some metal tin foil like material trying to be forced onto her skin and came out to get a crown shoved in her head when she was let out into the light again.

She spun in circles, extremely dizzy. Cut up pieces of metal were stuck to her in some places, and she only managed to pick off some. She threw off the crown and looked up to see Streak still holding. The. Freaking. Hammer.

"Give it back Streak!" she whined. Hoping he wouldn't jump again-

He formed a portal and jumped in backwards again saying, "You'll have to catch me first!"

She leapt in after him, drawing her sword. When she came out on the other side she knew exactly where she was. Endlessly for miles shards and pieces of mirrors floated in a white and green nothingness. The Plane of Mirrors, an annoying PD ahe accidentally sent herself to a while back.

She landed on a 5 by 5 shard of mirror, fighting to not tip over. The mirros weren't held up by anything, so they wobbled. She finally settled into a surfing stance.

Streak was about 40 feet away, waving the hammer with glee. "Come and get it!" he yelled.

She grit her teeth in anger, leaping from one mirror to another, each their own unique size. She wobbled from time to time and one mirror even flipped upside down a couple times.

Finally she was barely even inches away frok Streak, wobbling on a unstable mirror.

"Give. It. Back!" she yelled, trying not to topple. Wordlessly he threw her the hammer, smiling his pointy smile.

"What-" she started in confusion. Streak cut her off.

"All this trouble, jumping from one place to another." he shrugged nonchalantly, a portal openin up behind him. "And you know what?" he said, starting to fade. "It was all for nothing." Then he disappeared. Hastily Lantern opened up a portal before reappearing in the hall. She pulled out her phone and called Kookiecraft to let him him know she was coming.

"Hey Kookiecraft I got your hammer. Sorry I-"

 _"My hammer?"_

"Yeah, the one I borrowed a couple weeks ago."

 _"You already gave that back- remember?"_

She had given it back, now that she thought about it. She'd hit herself on the head by accident right after so the memory had been fuzzy- but now she remembered clear as day. But if she'd given it back then what was she holding? She looked to her hand and saw the hammer fade out of existence, as if it had just been an illusion. Suddenly Streak's word echoed in her ears.

 _'It was all for nothing.'_

"DAMN YOU STREAK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 _"What?"_

"I explain tommorrow," grumbled Lantern into the phone, before throwing it across her room when she got there.

She spent a full hour picking the metal off her skin, thanking the fact immortality made it cease to hurt. From her back pocket she pulled out a slip of paper that had a photo of Streak on it. Slowly she ripped it to pieces, knowing this wind demon was going to cause her to go insane one day.

* * *

 **Everyone hates Streak. Please review!**


	7. A Day In The Life Of LanternLover23

**First off, I would like I am IMMENSELY SORRY I haven't been updating. Here's a list of fun reasons why I have not done anything for a little less or maybe more over a year: 1. School has been** **terrible for me. 2. I was busy catching up with friends. 3. My parents recently told me we're moving in two or more months. 4. I have been reading other fan fictions. 5. I have been catching up on other fandoms. 6. My schedule hates me. 7. My dad took my computer away because he needed it for a month. 8. I am a deathly procrastinator.**

 **But now I'm back, and ready to make another chapter of this oneshot-fest I call, "Who Ate The Last Cookie?" which now has a title appropriate cover. (made it myself :D) The way of telling this chapter will be different from the others, and it will be in a way that assumes Lantern is filming what happens during the day. (with help from her fellow GMAD members of course) I aspire to put SOME action or humor into this… so let's see how it's turns out! (Note: This is inspired by, "A day in the life of Dan and Phil IN LONDON!")**

 **Without further ado, a brand new way of telling a story, A DAY IN THE LIFE OF LANTERNLOVER23! (GMAD STYLE) Let the fun begin, chaos ensue…. and what the bloody heck I haven't said it in so long I've forgotten how to… someone help me...**

 **Just read or rather watch on.**

 **Enjoy~ (:**

* * *

 _(camera clicks on)_

Lantern, who is seen lying down in her bed with the camera pointed down at her face by her own hand, yawns through a head of frizzed dark red hair.

 _"Okay, todays the day I film my daily life on my phone. Let's go. Uh, I just woke up, please excuse the bed head… uh… Let me get up…"_

 _(camera clicks to Lantern in front of mirror)_

Lantern is in still in her pajamas, a bright white t shirt and black sweatpants.

 _"Ready for a transformation?"_

 _(camera clicks to Lantern in front of the mirror, but…)_

Lantern is now out of her pajamas, her hair brushed and is wearing a black T shirt and red leggings. Her sword is strapped to her back.

 _"OKAY! Ready! Prepare yourself day! You're about to get grabbed by the… neck… or something…."_ Lantern coughs awkwardly after trailing off. _"I just killed it…"_

 _(camera clicks to Lantern pointed it at herself selfie style from above, walking down GMAD hallways)_

 _"Okay, this castle is a bit tricky, so it may be ten thousand years before I find the mess hall…"_

 _(the footage is sped up so in within a matter of seconds Lantern is standing in front of the mess hall's massive door)_

 _"And we're here! And it only took five minutes! Wow, I AM AWESOME!"_

The camera closes in on Lantern's pale hand, which is shown opening the mess hall doors to reveal a massive room, filled with tables and seats, in a very cafeteria like style, much like Hogwarts. The camera shakes and moves forward, indicating Lantern is walking forward, and stops in front of a random table, and stops giving the impression Lantern has sat down. Enter PhoenixWillowsRox88 onto screen.

 _"Huh? What's with the camera? OH! Is today the day you're filming?"_

From behind the camera, Lantern answers, _"Yup. Say Hi."_

 _"Hi."_ Phoenix waves to the camera, before turning to her plate and shoving some food into her mouth. She swallows, then turned back to the camera, waving her fork at Lantern in accusing manner. _"Last night I heard a lot of rock music blasting through the castle. It hurt with my super hearing. Do you know of this?"_

Lantern's voice is heard, _"Uh… yeah?"  
_

Phoenix groans. _"It was you wasn't it?"_

Lantern twists to camera towards her face and strikes an innocent look. _"What? Me?!"_ which sounds as innocent as a murderer standing over a dead body with a knife.

The camera is turned back to Phoenix, who gives the camera/Lantern a non believing look. _"Not falling for it. You're in trouble flame brain. And stop filming me so I can enjoy my breakfast!"_

 _(the camera clicks off, and when the screen comes back, Phoenix is gone and the camera is pointed across the table at Poke-Potter-Pitch.1)_

3P smiles and waves. _"Hi. So…"_ she pauses, unsure of what to say. _"You're trying to film the entire day?"_

Behind the camera Lantern is heard, _"Emphasis on 'trying.' I'm hoping to- what's that?"_

A large ruckus is heard offscreen, and Lantern twists the camera to face an terrifying scene. Phoenix is chasing Dream straight through the mess hall, leaving a trail of utter chaos with them. Tables are flipped, jumps are made and plates are tossed as the enraged Phoenix chases a horrified Dream through the cafeteria. They exit through the main doors. Leaving a silent hall behind them.

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DREAM!"_ is all that echoes from the previously present Phoenix. Slowly the hall starts to clean up the mess left behind. The camera twists back to 3P. Lantern's voice is heard.

 _"What do you think that was?"_ she asked.

 _"I presume Dream's pranks have struck again."_

 _(the camera clicks off, and clicks on to reveal Lantern back in her room)_

 _"Instead of you showing me browsing the internet all_ _day, I am going to try to make today more interesting by… going to the real world and saying random weird stuff to random people!"_

Lantern tries to make some jazz hands, and in the process drops the camera. Lantern swears offscreen and picks up the camera again. It focuses in on her face.

 _"But before I do so, I must change AGAIN into real world clothes and… stuff."_

 _(the camera clicks off and on)_

Lantern is shown wearing a red T shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, complete with black jeans and white shoes.

She dramatically says into the camera, _"We're ready."_

 _"BUT! We can't do this without help from my amazing assistant, DREAM!"_

The camera twists to the side a little, to reveal DragonDreamer1011 waving at the camera and smiling, dressed in 'real world clothes' as well.

 _"HI~! And since when am I your assistant?"_

Dream is shown glaring at Lantern, who looks sheepishly. The camera slides back to focus on Lantern.

 _"I think she has mostly agreed to do this so she can escape_ _fiery wrath, isn't that right Dream?"_

Throughout Lantern's entire little speech, Dream has been making faces over Lantern's shoulder. As soon as she finishes speaking, Lantern swats her friend away playfully and mutters, _"Really?"_

Dream laughs offscreen.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Dream and Lantern are now in downtown New York city, filming as they walk down the streets.

Lantern points the camera at Dream, _"Say something random."_

Dream's mouth seems to fail to work. She mumbles out an undecipherable tumble of words before gasping, _"Cannibalism."_

They both laugh, the camera pointed in no particular place.

Lantern is heard, after focusing the camera on Dream again, who is making a strange facial expression, _"Cannibalism? Really? Out of all the happy words in the human language you had to choose the word that describes the art of eating your own species? REALLY?"_

They continue to laugh some more (the camera aimed at both of them), and passing pedestrians seem to give them strange looks.

 _"Dream, film me. I am going to walk up to this guy and say something random."_

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Dream is filming Lantern, who is talking to a random man with graying black hair.

Lantern stumbles up to him hastily and coughs, _"What year is it?"_

The man gives her a strange look before asking why she wants to know.

 _"Just please tell me."_ Lantern pleads.

 _"Wow. She's a better actor than I expected."_ Dream comments from behind the camera.

 _"2015."_ the man says awkwardly.

 _"OH MY GOD IT WORKED!"_ Lantern yells at the top of her lungs, before laughing, Dream copies her from behind the camera, chuckling to herself.

 _"Thank you."_ Lantern smiles, before walking towards the camera and signaling for Dream to stop recording.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

 _"Was that funny?"_ Lantern asks, the camera once again back in selfie mode, pointed at the both of them.

 _"That was hilarious_ _."_ Dream comments, and they both laugh.

 _"My turn."_ Dream says.

 _(camera clicks off and on, and is back in normal film mode)_

Dream is shown following a blond middle aged woman around a clothes stores. The woman picks up a bag and looks it over. Dream laughs hysterically, catching the woman's attention.

 _"Are you okay?"_ the woman asks, and walks away when Dream insists she's fine. Dream follows her around a little more, Lantern trailing behind with the camera, and then the woman picks up a bracelet and inspects it, which is Dream's cue to laugh again. This goes on for a while, with Dream laughing every time the woman touches something. After an hour Lantern and Dream finally leaving the woman be. Dream walks up to the camera, mimicking the signal which means to stop recording.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Lantern is still filming, and both Dream and Lantern are seen. The sky is darker, showing it is later in the day. The city of New York is lit up with lights on sign in stores.

 _"Okay, uh… we've been doing crazy stuff like this all day, and we've decided to let the city of New York rest from our craziness."_ Lantern says, Dream nodding.

 _"For now."_ Dream adds ominously, waving her hands in a ghostly fashion. Lantern laughs.

 _"We're going to have something to eat before we leave."_ Lantern adds. She turns her head to her friend. _"Dream, where should we eat?"_ _  
_

 _"How about…"_ Dream ponders as they walk for only a couple steps before abruptly pointing to a restaurant called "Bubba Gump." _"THERE~!"_

Lantern shrugs. _"Why not?"_

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Dream and Lantern are inside the restaurant, sitting at a table across from each other.

 _"Dream, what are you going to eat?"_

 _"This!",_ Dream answers, pointing to something on the menu, which Lantern closes the camera in on.

 _"What about you?"_ asks Dream.

 _"This!"_ the camera closes in on something on the menu in front of Lantern, the blurry outline of Lantern's finger pointing shown.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

 _"Hello, what would you like to have today?"_ a waitress asks, a pen and paper in hand.

The camera focuses on Dream. _"FOOD FOR CRAZY PEOPLE!"_ she shouts, gaining the attention of those around her temporarily.

Lantern and Dream then proceed to really order their meals, throwing in some random TV references because why not?

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

 _"LOOK! FOOD!"_ says Dream, who is currently filming, closing the camera in on her meal.

 _"Wow! Yummy!"_ comments Lantern from across the table, then proceeds to inhale her meal at an inhuman rate.

 _"I'm gonna stop filming while we eat."_ Dream says, putting down the camera, which is now pointed at the celling.

 _"Don't get grease on my phone."_ Lantern is heard before the camera clicks off.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Lantern is filming outside the restaurant, both Dream and Lantern shown.

 _"Time to go back to the GMAD lair for real."_ she states sadly.

 _"Aw."_ says Dream.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Dream and Lantern are back in the GMAD lair, in Lantern's room, and if you look into the window behind them you can see it is nearly night.

 _"Bye. I am going to find out whether or not I'll get killed when I open your door…"_ Dream slinks to Lantern's door, opens it, and exits.

 _"Bye."_ Lantern says, waving goodbye. She sighs.

 _"Time for the final transformation."_ Lantern is shown in front of the mirror again.

 _(camera clicks off and on)_

Lantern is shown back in her pajamas.

 _"Time to browse the internet 'til I fall asleep."_ she points the camera at her bed to show her laptop on the bed. She climbs into bed and logs onto Youtube. She shows a bit of the scene before pointing it at her face.

 _"Goodnight."_ the lights flick off, and now the only light is from the laptop.

 _"Goodbye."_

 _(camera clicks off for good)_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND SEEN! I hope you enjoyed it! This was a "Day in the life of LanternLover23"!**

 **Please review~**


	8. OverNight Pranks

**Okay, before I start typing, I'd like to say that this (the one shot) takes place the day after LanternLover23 joins GMAD, so y'all are just starting to get used to me at this time.**

 **Let the fun… I** **still can't remember. OOH! I create a new catchphrase… uh… give me an hour… (I am not creative DX)**

* * *

One thing only a few people knew by now was that LanternLover23 was a insomniac. Not in a tossing-and-turning way, but in way that she could stay up all night and not be tired the next day. However, Lantern wanted to do something within these waking hours besides browsing the internet. Oh no. She had to do something else with her time.

Something that included leaving her room. (and laptop. DON'T WORRY! XD I WILL RETURN MY FRIEND!)

So, as soon as night hit, the redheaded vampire got to work, making her friend's mornings would be a little more… interesting.

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

PhoenixWillowsRox88 rose from her bed and stretched, yawning and cracking her knuckles as she clambered out of bed like a zombie. She strode over to the mirror, her eyes still half closed, and inspected her reflection. Same face. Same body. Still a girl. Still have feet. Organs intact. No internal bleeding. Kneecaps not sawed off.

Yes, Phoenix was fine, except for the sudden realization her hair had been dyed a startlingly sick green. She panicked, snapped her fingers, but her magic didn't change the color back. Desperate, she opened her drawer and threw brushes, knives and rubber ducks everywhere.

"WHY DON'T I OWN ANY HAIR DYE?" Then she paused. "Why WOULD I own hair dye?" she mused. She shook her head. "Nope. I need to go find out who's responsible for this."

* * *

DragonDreamer1011 was having a wonderful dream. Flying! Not on a dragon, but on her own like her sister. She felt the clouds brush her fingertips. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, so-

 _ **BLAM!**_

Dream shot up her in her bed at the noise, and madly looked around for the threat. Phoenix has just slammed her bedroom door open, in a seething fit of rage. Her hair was sickly shade of green, and Dream snickered at the sight. Before she knew it she was caught in a fit a psychotic laughter, only causing Phoenix's hands to burst into flames. Dream laughed so hard she clutched her sides as she fell off the bed.

She looked at Phoenix upside down. "You look like a leaf!" she chortled. Then Phoenix, who had previously been glaring down at the dragon rider, chuckled.

"When you pranked me, did you prank yourself?"

"Huh?" Dream muttered, getting up from the floor and grabbing onto a dresser to hold herself up. She peered into the mirror to find a black marker drawn mustache above her lips.

"How the heck?-" she murmured. "Wait, what do you mean 'when I pranked you'?"

"The leaf hair, it was you wasn't it?" Phoenix answered, raising an eyebrow at Phoenix. Phoenix shook her head. "I thought YOU did this to me."

Dream shook her head. "You sure?" Phoenix said suspiciously, peering at the girl.

"YES! What are the chances I was pranked on the same night I pranked you? We were obviously pranked by the same person!"

"You're right." Phoenix said, accepting the logic. She was just about to name the long list of people who could've done it when Wish entered Dream's room.

"Hey Dream have you seen the…" the spirit trailed off. Slowly taking in the scene. A green haired Phoenix and a mustache bearing Dream.

"The… the… what happened to you guys?" Phoenix sighed.

"Pranked. By who? We don't know. I was about to guess you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Huh?" Wish asked. "Why were you wrong?"

Phoenix gestured to Wish's eyes. "Because… you were obviously pranked too?" Dream sniggered in the background.

"What?" Wish said.

"Look in the mirror darn it." Dream snapped, pushing her twin by the shoulders to face the mirror.

"Oh… what the heck?" Wish yelled. Her eyes were yellow with red cat slit pupils, like she was wearing contacts. Except she wasn't. She blinked to discover her eyes were really like this.

"Dream… did you do this?"

"WHAT? NO! It wasn't me! Why does everyone suddenly blame me? What am I, a scape goat?!"

"We've all obviously been pranked by someone, and it was none of us." Phoenix remarked. "So who was it?"

* * *

Litwick723 had woken up in a relatively good mood. He owned several red cloaks, just in case he lost one. He needed to make sure no one found out he was a dark fairy. In fact, his entire wardrobe was red cloaks.

He trampled over to his closet, opened the door to reveal what usually was a closet filled with red cloaks neatly folded on hangers.

But today is not usually.

Instead, each one had been carefully colored so that instead of red, they were a bright pink, as if someone had washed them with whites. He blinked in confusion, before combing through his closet to see if anything red remained. No… he had been punked. But by who? He was going to have to go find out.

But he couldn't walk around in his pajamas, and couldn't walk around exposing his wings either.

So he begrudgingly grabbed a bright pink coat and got ready to go find out who the culprit was. Maybe the person had pranked a lot of people. Perhaps, but he doubted anyone else could've pranked worse than this...

* * *

GodzillaMan1000 had not slept well. He was grumpy, he was tired, and he had spent all night OUT saving the world and had only gotten an hour of sleep.

So waking up with a tiara stuck to his head improved his mood in no way whatsoever. He stepped in front of the mirror and scowled. A pink and gold tiara did not mix with a terrifying humanoid. At all. He then tried every method possible using his powers to extract it from his scaly head. Super strength didn't even work. It was like magical superglue or something. He grunted in annoyance before heading to the door. He opened it, strode out and almost ran into Litwick.

"Sorry-" Zilla started, then halted when he noticed the florescent pink practically blinding him.

"Nice cloak." he laughed.

"That crown works with you." Litwick retorted, giving his best friend a dead pan look. "Who do you think did this?"

"Dream maybe? I don't know." Zilla shrugged, not exactly in the mood to be uncovering a mystery after his lack of sleep. How someone pranked him within an hour of sleep (and how the person knew to attack in that exact hour) boggled him.

* * *

Kookiecraft was by far off the worst out of all the GMAD members in the castle. The first thing he did when getting out of bed was stop himself from touching the floor, which was covered in white fluff, maybe whipped cream.

"HAHA! Thought you could get me to step in fluff? Nice try! Okay, I can just jump over this…" then he trailed off. He looked up, then around his room. The perimeter of his bed wasn't the only fluffed place. His entire room was filled with white puffiness, so much that it covered the door and furniture, all except his bed. How did someone do this without him noticing?

"Maybe I can swim through it? I just need to get out of my room."

Easier said than done.

* * *

Poke-Potter-Pitch.1 was awake. She blinked open her eyes, which were some reason felt as if they had been shut forcefully. She got out of her bed to realize her arms were covered with spray paint, red, green and black. "What is this?" she asked no one in particular. She raced over to a full size mirror (she doesn't remember why she bought it) to discover she was plastered in spray paint.

It felt so weird, like she had been crusted over by cookie dough. She shuddered and went to take a shower...

 _After the shower..._

3P sighed, feeling refreshed. Then she looked down to realize she STILL was covered in paint. Whoever did this obviously make it permanent. She snapped her fingers, to reveal a magic block. She growled in frustration.

 _I wonder if anyone else has to deal with this..._

* * *

 _AT THE END OF THE DAY..._

LanternLover23 was thoroughly pleased with herself. She had spent a whole day browsing the internet with a content feeling that she had accomplished something great in the back of her mind. She sat down in the mess hall, mostly alone. She began to eat what she had put onto her plate when everyone she knew came busting through the doors of the mess hall, looking like a mess.

"What happened to you?" she asked, trying to laugh. She pretended to be focused of her food.

Phoenix green hair was frizzed up with stress. She sighed tiredly. "Somebody pranked GMAD. We've been searching, meeting up, cleaning up the mess and interrogating each other all day."

"You looked tired." Phoenix nodded and put her head down on the table.

"Nice hair by the way." the redhead commented slyly. Phoenix's head snapped up.

"Wait. We were ALL pranked. EVERYONE in GMAD. You're the only one here who's happy." Phoenix said, an idea starting to click in her mind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lantern answered nervously, still staring down at her macaroni and cheese.

"It was you! You pranked us all and ONLY ON YOUR SECOND DAYYYYYYY?!" Phoenix yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Wait, YOU were the one that made me take a dip in shaving cream?" Kookiecraft said, pointing his fork at Lantern.

"I.. uh…" Lantern had no problem being fresh with one person but when people ganged up on her, she was terrified. She slunk down in her seat as realization clicked in everyone's minds. GMAD started to get up, draw their weapons, crack their knuckles and a certain fiery rage danced in everyone's eyes.

"Meep." she squeaked as comments floated in.

"You are so dead."

"I don't do tiaras!"

"I am not a pink person!"

"Prepare to die."

She slunk further and further underneath until she disappeared under neath the table. Zilla lifted up the tablecloth to reveal no one.

"Hey! She's other there!" 3P yelled, pointing to where Lantern now stood frozen, in the middle of opening the door. She squeaked as the entire GMAD came as a whole to try and kill her. She ran out the doors.

 _'I am so doomed…'_

* * *

 _ **BONUS!**_

 _ **TAKES PLACE IN THE PRESENT!**_

 _ **ANOTHER PRANK STORY**_

 **Reverse Reverse Reverse Reverse Reverse** **Psychology**

Phoenix and Lantern sat a table, both having a red colored JELL-O in front of them. Lantern was laughing at something Phoenix said.

"Hey Phoenix, want some whipped cream?" Lantern asked, pulling out a can labeled "Whipped Cream"

"Sure- wait no. There's going to be shaving cream in there isn't there?" Phoenix said.

"Well-"

"Actually, you might think I think ahead of your pranks, so it's actually whipped cream and you WANT me to think it's shaving cream."

"Uh-"

"BUT, on the other hand, you might think I would expect that as well, so it may be filled with shaving cream after all!"

"I-"

"Then again, you might think that I would percept that as well, so you might fill with whipped cream while I think you want me to think it's- you know what?"

"What?"

"This is driving me crazy." Phoenix rubbed her temples in a stressed way. "Give me a couple days." Then, looking like she had a headache, she left the room. Leaving her JELL-O behind.

Dream entered the room, holding a can of soda. She watched Phoenix leave. After Phoenix was gone, she turned to Lantern, who was still holding up the can.

"It's empty isn't it?"

"Yup." Lantern laughed, putting down the can which landed with a hollow clank. She grabbed Phoenix's JELL-O and slid it over to herself.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to make a pranking episode forever now**

 **This is to celebrate the beginning of December! (it is where I live anyway)**

 **So merry early Christmas /slash/ other religious holiday /slash/ atheist hoedown! (danisnotonfire quote)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Terrible Adventure, Part 1

**WOGNKRBSOBNBOWANHQOON WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M ALIVE! I'M NOT DEEEEADDD! That's a plus. Why haven't I updated in so long? Well, the long, complicated, and believable story goes this like: … I don't know. I'm just a lazy jerk. :P And I'm moving to another state in a few weeks so I've been a bit sad about leaving my friends behind. So? I turn back to Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and things will be taking a much more** **adventure-y tone this time. Let the terror begin, secrets unravel and madness ensue.**

* * *

 _Honk._

"Ugh…."

 _Honk._

"Oh… everything… hurts…" mumbled LanternLover23. Everything was absolute darkness. She shifted, and noticed she was face first on something stone cold. _Pavement._ She slowly lifted herself up, and as soon as she turned her head the first thing that entered her vision was a car speeding past. _Honk._ The car's exhaust entered her throat and she coughed. She quickly stood up and took in her surroundings. She was on a city block. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was in the real world. The time was late evening, and it was freezing cold. Just seconds ago she had been in GMAD headquarters, opening up a portal that pulled in…

She quickly looked down at the ground around her feet. GodzillaMan1000… Litwick723… PhoenixWillowsRox88… Poke-Potter-Pitch.1… DragonDreamer1011… StarWisher1011… their face planted bodies littered the sidewalk around her. They were unmoving. Her heart dropped her to her feet. Without thinking at all, she yelled, "GUYS! OH NO YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" They slowly shifted, before picking themselves off the ground. Lantern's heartbeat steadied. "Oh thank god you're alive…"

"We were lying there I guess after YOU pulled us into another one of your portals." Phoenix complained, rubbing her aching back.

"The portal I…" Lantern paused for a moment. Now she remembered. Memories flooded her mind. Opening a portal to the real world. It had pulled her friends in. Just another one of her pranks to have fun. She couldn't quite dig up WHERE the portal had been meant to go, but she was sure it wasn't the real world.

Well, this certainly was a city block. Oh god. She screwed up. She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought you guys were wiped out of the universal plane of existence."

Dream laughed. "Nope. Not yet. Anyway why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't…" Lantern frowned. "This isn't where I planned to bring us… whatever… probably just a fluke. Anyway, let me open another portal back to GMAD."

"Kay." Dream nodded and stood back. Lantern reached her hand and willed a portal open. Everyone expected the normal green and white swirly tear in space to appear before them.

But it didn't.

Nothing happened.

Lantern laughed nervously. "Just let me try again…" she stretched out her arm and tried again. Still nothing.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Lantern, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking!" Lantern exclaimed in a panic, letting her arm drop to the side. "Wait… wait…" She ran her tongue quickly over her teeth. Her fangs were gone… She examined her skin. It wasn't vampire pale. Just human pale. This made no sense. Her eyes widened, and she looked up. The sun was in sight and beating down on them.

And she wasn't burning.

"Oh god…" she whispered. "I'm a human!"

"What?" said 3P. "How? Can you open up a portal?"

"No! My demonic powers must be gone as well." Lantern exclaimed.

"This makes no sense!" Wish said. "Unless… wait let me try something." She held out her hand as if expecting something to happen. She seemed to panic. "What is happening- guys! Try to use a spell of any kind!" Everyone in the group tried, except Lantern and Wish who seemed to be freaking out. Nothing happened. No fire, no water, no magical energy, not even a spark.

Litwick stared at his hand. "Why is our magic gone? And- wait." his clothes had changed (everyones clothes had changed to fit the real world setting, but nobody had questioned in considering the fact they had been able to be in swimsuits and have towels without doing anything once.) into a red hoodie, white shirt and pants, very normal attire, I guess. He pulled off his jacket despite the freezing cold and felt around his back using his hands for his wings. "I'm not a dark fairy anymore. Lantern what was in that portal?"

Lantern flinched visibly. "It may… or may not…. have had… some magic draining properties…."

"WHAT?" everyone in the group yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Lantern squeaked. "I didn't mean for it to! It just happened!"

"Uh guys…" everyone turned to the voice, which sounded like it belonged to Zilla. But all they saw was a 24 year old man, tall and muscular with yellow eyes and black hair. "I'm a human too…" Silence fell over the group.

"So, let me get this straight…." Phoenix muttered, rubbing her temples. "Not only did that portal make us lose our magic, but anyone that was a magical creature before is now human?"

Lantern looked reluctant to answer. "Yes."

"LANTERN!" Phoenix yelled, waving her arms around.

"Don't worry _mi amigo!_ " Lantern hastily said before Phoenix went on a rampage. "Because WE have the gift of modern technology!" she whipped out her phone, and dialed GMAD's number. …

"No connection!" Lantern yelled, shaking her phone. "Come on! That's not even fair!"

"You mean we're stuck here?!" 3P screamed.

"Pretty much. But how about we get a snack or something?" Lantern asked.

Dream sighed. "Now exactly isn't the time." she stuffed her hand in her jacket pockets. "And besides, we don't have any…." she pulled her hands out of her pockets, now holding several 100 dollar bills. "…money."

Phoenix growled. "We are not getting something to eat. I'm too mad to eat."

 _A few minutes later..._

The members of GMAD were seated at a booth in a restaurant, Phoenix in the middle of 3P and Litwick, grumbling with her arms crossed.

Lantern, who sat next to 3P, awkwardly shifted whenever Phoenix grunted in anger. The other members of the small group seemed to be pretty mad as well, but they didn't make a show about it. They were all too angry.

They ordered quickly, not wanting to get into a conversation with a waitress concerning why a group of young teenagers were just chillin' with a 24 year old. Nope. Not happening.

It was a generic fast food restaurant. Phoenix was angrily munching on some French fries when Lantern finally spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But the tension in the air is too much for me to bear."

"That was a terrible rhyme." Dream commented, not even looking up from her food.

"This awkward silence is evil. How's about we just forget-"

"I'M SORRY!" Phoenix yelled in a thick sarcastic tone. "But people just don't FORGET about stuff like THIS IN TWO MINUTES!" Half the resturaunt went silent. "And you know what?" Phoenix slammed her hands down on the table, causing it to shake as she stood up. She pointed at Lantern as if expecting a spell to happen. Nothing did.

"Oh I forgot!" Phoenix growled. "We don't have our magic anymore!"

A waiter and waitress came up to their table.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to calm down…"

"Or you'll do what? What're you gonna do? What'ya gonna do?"

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

They stood outside the restaurant door, rubbing their arms in an attempt to shield themselves from the cold. The door slammed behind them.

"Phoenix, I can't believe you got us kicked out of that restaurant…" Lantern said, glaring at her friend.

"Lantern!" Phoenix replied, mimicking Lantern's voice sarcastically. "I can't believe you made us lose our magic and got us stuck in the real world!"

"Just let it go, would you?" Lantern whined, wrapping her arms around herself.

Litwick walket up behind Phoenix. His eyes flashed red. "You know, she has a point. People don't forget about this sort of thing overnight."

"Oh come on! It's not like Typewriter and the rest of GMAD won't notice we're gone!" Lantern protested.

 **"That's where you're wrong."** a figure slowly emerged from the shadows of an alleyway. Nobody seemed to be surprised. Just annoyed.

"Really?" Zilla commented. "Coming out of the shadows?"

"That's kinda cliche…" Dream finished.

 **"Don't patronize me."** the person said. The person was a tall woman clad in black with red eyes. And she was _really_ tall, 8 feet they presumed.

Lantern stared at the woman for a second before cursing loudly. "You're a vampire!"

 **"How correct of you to notice."**

Lantern turned to Zilla. "I thought you killed all of them!" she complained.

Zilla opened his mouth but 3P beat him to it. "Now doesn't to seem like the time to be complaining."

 **"Wow. How did you know I used to be a solider in Alcatran's army like that? I could be any vampire."**

"You've got the dripping red fang symbol on your uniform." Lantern pointed out. "Wait- used to? Are you not evil anymore?"

The vampire let out a laugh. **"I still want to kill you. And everything. Gotta love some good old fashioned murder."** The GMAD as a whole glared at the woman. **"I never liked working for Alcatran. I only stayed in her idiotic army because my brother was a part of it. And after he was killed…"** She glared at Zilla, who returned the favor. **"I decided to do my best to _sabotage_ GMAD and some of it's greatest warriors…"**

Lantern made a so-so motion with her hand. "Litwick and Zilla are really strong but I'm not one of GMAD's greatest 'warriors'. Not a fighter or a lover… just a maniacal idiot. I'm average, at best."

Some in the group probably would've said she was degrading herself there, but nobody was in the mood to comfort.

 **"Anyway, Lantern, you said the GMAD would notice your absence. And that is where I say, 'WRONG!'"**

"What do you mean by that?" 3P asked, her face draining most of it's color.

 **"Once I saw that your demonic vampire _screwed up…_ " **Lantern visibly flinched. **"I decided to send personalized clones to take your place in GMAD. It will take awhile before they notice you're gone."**

Zilla frowned. "They probably be able to differentiate us from _clones._ "

 **"4-15-14 20 6-12-1-20-20-5-18 25-15-21-18-19-5-12-6 25-15-21 20-15-15 12-1-14-20-5-18-14 9 13 1-14 5-24-16-5-18-20 3-12-15-14-5 13-1-11-5-18 1-14-4 9 22-5 19-20-21-4-9-5-4 25-15-21-18 2-5-8-1-22-9-15-18-1-12 20-18-1-9-20-19 15-22-5-18 20-8-5 25-5-1-18-19 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 4-1-18-11-14-5-19-19 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 19-8-1-4-15-23-19 15-6 25-15-21-18-19-5-12-22-5-19. Well, this is goodbye. Good luck trying to get back to GMAD. Not really!"** She let out another sick laugh. Slowly she backed into the shadows, starting to dissolve.

Dream noticed what she was doing, and lunged for the woman vampire. "Not today!" she yelled, grasping the air where the vampire had dissolved, shadowy particles floating in the air in remain. She cursed. "Cliche! I'm just saying!"

"What were all those numbers at the end?" questioned 3P.

"It was a Gravity Galls ripoff." answered Litwick.

Silence then swept over them. The tension in the air thickened as the horribleness of their situation sunk in.

"This is bad…" muttered 3P. "Really bad…"

Wish counted the money they had left from the restaurant. She leafed through the 100 dollar bills. "We still have a lot left. Enough for a hotel or something I guess…"

"Still…" Wish commented. "Stuck in the real world… no magic… no GMAD realizing we're gone…"

"This _sucks_ …"

* * *

 **Well, that my terrible attempt at adventure. Hope you enjoyed my terrible writing :P. I'll be surprised if you actually try to waste your time and** **decipher that. Anyway, this is the first part, and it may be split up into three or more parts. Secrets will be revealed later. So I hope it's nothing you expect. Lantern, out. Until next time.**


	10. Terrible Adventure Part 2

**WOGNKRBSOBNBOWANHQOON WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M ALIVE! I'M NOT DEEEEADDD! That's a plus. Why haven't I updated in so long? Well, the long, complicated, and believable story goes this like: … I don't know. I'm just a lazy jerk. :P And I'm moving to another state in a few weeks so I've been a bit sad about leaving my friends behind. So? I turn back to Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and things will be taking a much more** **adventure-y tone this time. Let the terror begin, secrets unravel and madness ensue.**

* * *

 _Honk._

"Ugh…."

 _Honk._

"Oh… everything… hurts…" mumbled LanternLover23. Everything was absolute darkness. She shifted, and noticed she was face first on something stone cold. _Pavement._ She slowly lifted herself up, and as soon as she turned her head the first thing that entered her vision was a car speeding past. _Honk._ The car's exhaust entered her throat and she coughed. She quickly stood up and took in her surroundings. She was on a city block. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was in the real world. The time was late evening, and it was freezing cold. Just seconds ago she had been in GMAD headquarters, opening up a portal that pulled in…

She quickly looked down at the ground around her feet. GodzillaMan1000… Litwick723… PhoenixWillowsRox88… Poke-Potter-Pitch.1… DragonDreamer1011… StarWisher1011… their face planted bodies littered the sidewalk around her. They were unmoving. Her heart dropped her to her feet. Without thinking at all, she yelled, "GUYS! OH NO YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" They slowly shifted, before picking themselves off the ground. Lantern's heartbeat steadied. "Oh thank god you're alive…"

"We were lying there I guess after YOU pulled us into another one of your portals." Phoenix complained, rubbing her aching back.

"The portal I…" Lantern paused for a moment. Now she remembered. Memories flooded her mind. Opening a portal to the real world. It had pulled her friends in. Just another one of her pranks to have fun. She couldn't quite dig up WHERE the portal had been meant to go, but she was sure it wasn't the real world.

Well, this certainly was a city block. Oh god. She screwed up. She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought you guys were wiped out of the universal plane of existence."

Dream laughed. "Nope. Not yet. Anyway why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't…" Lantern frowned. "This isn't where I planned to bring us… whatever… probably just a fluke. Anyway, let me open another portal back to GMAD."

"Kay." Dream nodded and stood back. Lantern reached her hand and willed a portal open. Everyone expected the normal green and white swirly tear in space to appear before them.

But it didn't.

Nothing happened.

Lantern laughed nervously. "Just let me try again…" she stretched out her arm and tried again. Still nothing.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Lantern, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking!" Lantern exclaimed in a panic, letting her arm drop to the side. "Wait… wait…" She ran her tongue quickly over her teeth. Her fangs were gone… She examined her skin. It wasn't vampire pale. Just human pale. This made no sense. Her eyes widened, and she looked up. The sun was in sight and beating down on them.

And she wasn't burning.

"Oh god…" she whispered. "I'm a human!"

"What?" said 3P. "How? Can you open up a portal?"

"No! My demonic powers must be gone as well." Lantern exclaimed.

"This makes no sense!" Wish said. "Unless… wait let me try something." She held out her hand as if expecting something to happen. She seemed to panic. "What is happening- guys! Try to use a spell of any kind!" Everyone in the group tried, except Lantern and Wish who seemed to be freaking out. Nothing happened. No fire, no water, no magical energy, not even a spark.

Litwick stared at his hand. "Why is our magic gone? And- wait." his clothes had changed (everyones clothes had changed to fit the real world setting, but nobody had questioned in considering the fact they had been able to be in swimsuits and have towels without doing anything once.) into a red hoodie, white shirt and pants, very normal attire, I guess. He pulled off his jacket despite the freezing cold and felt around his back using his hands for his wings. "I'm not a dark fairy anymore. Lantern what was in that portal?"

Lantern flinched visibly. "It may… or may not…. have had… some magic draining properties…."

"WHAT?" everyone in the group yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Lantern squeaked. "I didn't mean for it to! It just happened!"

"Uh guys…" everyone turned to the voice, which sounded like it belonged to Zilla. But all they saw was a 24 year old man, tall and muscular with yellow eyes and black hair. "I'm a human too…" Silence fell over the group.

"So, let me get this straight…." Phoenix muttered, rubbing her temples. "Not only did that portal make us lose our magic, but anyone that was a magical creature before is now human?"

Lantern looked reluctant to answer. "Yes."

"LANTERN!" Phoenix yelled, waving her arms around.

"Don't worry _mi amigo!_ " Lantern hastily said before Phoenix went on a rampage. "Because WE have the gift of modern technology!" she whipped out her phone, and dialed GMAD's number. …

"No connection!" Lantern yelled, shaking her phone. "Come on! That's not even fair!"

"You mean we're stuck here?!" 3P screamed.

"Pretty much. But how about we get a snack or something?" Lantern asked.

Dream sighed. "Now exactly isn't the time." she stuffed her hand in her jacket pockets. "And besides, we don't have any…." she pulled her hands out of her pockets, now holding several 100 dollar bills. "…money."

Phoenix growled. "We are not getting something to eat. I'm too mad to eat."

 _A few minutes later..._

The members of GMAD were seated at a booth in a restaurant, Phoenix in the middle of 3P and Litwick, grumbling with her arms crossed.

Lantern, who sat next to 3P, awkwardly shifted whenever Phoenix grunted in anger. The other members of the small group seemed to be pretty mad as well, but they didn't make a show about it. They were all too angry.

They ordered quickly, not wanting to get into a conversation with a waitress concerning why a group of young teenagers were just chillin' with a 24 year old. Nope. Not happening.

It was a generic fast food restaurant. Phoenix was angrily munching on some French fries when Lantern finally spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But the tension in the air is too much for me to bear."

"That was a terrible rhyme." Dream commented, not even looking up from her food.

"This awkward silence is evil. How's about we just forget-"

"I'M SORRY!" Phoenix yelled in a thick sarcastic tone. "But people just don't FORGET about stuff like THIS IN TWO MINUTES!" Half the resturaunt went silent. "And you know what?" Phoenix slammed her hands down on the table, causing it to shake as she stood up. She pointed at Lantern as if expecting a spell to happen. Nothing did.

"Oh I forgot!" Phoenix growled. "We don't have our magic anymore!"

A waiter and waitress came up to their table.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to calm down…"

"Or you'll do what? What're you gonna do? What'ya gonna do?"

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

They stood outside the restaurant door, rubbing their arms in an attempt to shield themselves from the cold. The door slammed behind them.

"Phoenix, I can't believe you got us kicked out of that restaurant…" Lantern said, glaring at her friend.

"Lantern!" Phoenix replied, mimicking Lantern's voice sarcastically. "I can't believe you made us lose our magic and got us stuck in the real world!"

"Just let it go, would you?" Lantern whined, wrapping her arms around herself.

Litwick walket up behind Phoenix. His eyes flashed red. "You know, she has a point. People don't forget about this sort of thing overnight."

"Oh come on! It's not like Typewriter and the rest of GMAD won't notice we're gone!" Lantern protested.

 **"That's where you're wrong."** a figure slowly emerged from the shadows of an alleyway. Nobody seemed to be surprised. Just annoyed.

"Really?" Zilla commented. "Coming out of the shadows?"

"That's kinda cliche…" Dream finished.

 **"Don't patronize me."** the person said. The person was a tall woman clad in black with red eyes. And she was _really_ tall, 8 feet they presumed.

Lantern stared at the woman for a second before cursing loudly. "You're a vampire!"

 **"How correct of you to notice."**

Lantern turned to Zilla. "I thought you killed all of them!" she complained.

Zilla opened his mouth but 3P beat him to it. "Now doesn't to seem like the time to be complaining."

 **"Wow. How did you know I used to be a solider in Alcatran's army like that? I could be any vampire."**

"You've got the dripping red fang symbol on your uniform." Lantern pointed out. "Wait- used to? Are you not evil anymore?"

The vampire let out a laugh. **"I still want to kill you. And everything. Gotta love some good old fashioned murder."** The GMAD as a whole glared at the woman. **"I never liked working for Alcatran. I only stayed in her idiotic army because my brother was a part of it. And after he was killed…"** She glared at Zilla, who returned the favor. **"I decided to do my best to _sabotage_ GMAD and some of it's greatest warriors…"**

Lantern made a so-so motion with her hand. "Litwick and Zilla are really strong but I'm not one of GMAD's greatest 'warriors'. Not a fighter or a lover… just a maniacal idiot. I'm average, at best."

Some in the group probably would've said she was degrading herself there, but nobody was in the mood to comfort.

 **"Anyway, Lantern, you said the GMAD would notice your absence. And that is where I say, 'WRONG!'"**

"What do you mean by that?" 3P asked, her face draining most of it's color.

 **"Once I saw that your demonic vampire _screwed up…_ " **Lantern visibly flinched. **"I decided to send personalized clones to take your place in GMAD. It will take awhile before they notice you're gone."**

Zilla frowned. "They probably be able to differentiate us from _clones._ "

 **"4-15-14 20 6-12-1-20-20-5-18 25-15-21-18-19-5-12-6 25-15-21 20-15-15 12-1-14-20-5-18-14 9 13 1-14 5-24-16-5-18-20 3-12-15-14-5 13-1-11-5-18 1-14-4 9 22-5 19-20-21-4-9-5-4 25-15-21-18 2-5-8-1-22-9-15-18-1-12 20-18-1-9-20-19 15-22-5-18 20-8-5 25-5-1-18-19 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 4-1-18-11-14-5-19-19 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 19-8-1-4-15-23-19 15-6 25-15-21-18-19-5-12-22-5-19. Well, this is goodbye. Good luck trying to get back to GMAD. Not really!"** She let out another sick laugh. Slowly she backed into the shadows, starting to dissolve.

Dream noticed what she was doing, and lunged for the woman vampire. "Not today!" she yelled, grasping the air where the vampire had dissolved, shadowy particles floating in the air in remain. She cursed. "Cliche! I'm just saying!"

"What were all those numbers at the end?" questioned 3P.

"It was a Gravity Galls ripoff." answered Litwick.

Silence then swept over them. The tension in the air thickened as the horribleness of their situation sunk in.

"This is bad…" muttered 3P. "Really bad…"

Wish counted the money they had left from the restaurant. She leafed through the 100 dollar bills. "We still have a lot left. Enough for a hotel or something I guess…"

"Still…" Wish commented. "Stuck in the real world… no magic… no GMAD realizing we're gone…"

"This _sucks_ …"

* * *

 **Well, that my terrible attempt at adventure. Hope you enjoyed my terrible writing :P. I'll be surprised if you actually try to waste your time and** **decipher that. Anyway, this is the first part, and it may be split up into three or more parts. Secrets will be revealed later. So I hope it's nothing you expect. Lantern, out. Until next time.**


End file.
